


ROYAL

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: — In which Myoui Mina, the entitled Hidden Gem Princess of the Hithern Empire, met 'Cloud' Chou Tzuyu of the Chaedovien Empire on her will to escape the palace, wanting to go to a place she has been longing for so long.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 11
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minaminarii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaminarii/gifts).



> Okay... this is my first time writing something about fantasy, kingdoms, palace and anything related to that without any other references and I'm not gonna lie, this chapter alone already squeezed my imaginations out.
> 
> Please bare with me by the names, I don't really have expriences about this. Hope you guys like this!!
> 
> Stay safe and Love lots!!

Checking her look in her mirror for one last time, Princess Mina heave a sigh before carefully sneaking out of her Royal Room.

She was dressed in clothes a Royalty won't ever wear, specially that she's inside a Palace.

Being a Princess and probably the next Queen of their Kingdom was never her choice.

She just wanted to live a normal life just like any other people in their Kingdom, but she knows that it is impossible to happen.

Their Kingdom is not cruel, anything that their people needs for living are always given to them.

Mina was raised to be an elegant and classy princess but her parents still made sure that she has a heart of gold.

Successfully climbing down through her balcony using clothes she knotted together, Mina looked around her first before proceeding in the dark forest.

She's been doing this for a few times already and she's sure, she knows the way to a place she's always craving for but she wasn't allowed to go as it's dangerous for a Royal blooded like her.

Yes, their kindom isn't cruel but one of the empires are.

Their kingdom was separated into three empires.

The Hithern Empire where the Palace is located. People living in the main land are mostly royal blooded.

The Craine Empire where the greedy persons and rebels live. All they want is to take over the palace and get everyone under their control.

And lastly, the Chaedovien Empire. This is where the barbarians, the healers and knights came from.

Their kingdom was all about peace and harmony, not until the leader of the Craine Empire betrayed the King and Queen before, and that is where it all started.

Carefully walking through the fallen leaves, making sure not to make any loud noises to gather the guards' attention, Mina steadily walked her way to the forest.

If she just knew another shortcut to get to the falls, she would do that but she's a Princess who only gets out of the Palace when she sneaks out.

Everyone knows about her but no one knows how she looks like, she grew up being hidden in people's eye.

She was called the Hidden Gem Princess who will soon take over the throne and make their Kingdom be as one, once again.

Hearing some foot steps coming through her way, Mina got her sword out and was ready to stab whoever or whatever that was but her sword was blocked by another.

They both fought in dominance but the latter was still stronger than her, making her stumble on the ground, hurting her knee in the process.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the middle of the forest? Are you a thief, huh?! Did you came from the Craine Empire?!"

The latter's sword was now against her neck, making her face the stranger through the darkness.

"Craine Empire? Why would you think that I came there when I'm dressed just like you?"

"You're definitely an ally of them that they send to spy on us. Tell me, are your empire planning something again?"

"I did not came from that disgusting empire!"

The latter smirked before clicking her tongue.

"Prove it to me then."

It was just then that Mina passed out, making the stranger alarmed.

She was sure she didn't harmed her neck with her sword.

Kneeling down, she checked Mina's body but found nothing until she felt something by her knee, it was probably the sword Mina was holding.

"Did you sliced your knee on purpose?!"

•••

"Where did you found her?"

"I found her in the middle of the forest. You know I always go the falls to reminisce, right?"

"I know but it's my first time seeing a beauty like her..."

Scrunching her face by the rays of sunlight hitting her, Mina groaned and tried to sit up only to lay back again as she felt pain by her knee.

"You're awake."

Slowly opening her eyes despite the pain, Mina found unknown people standing by the bed she's lying on.

"W-Who... who are you?"

"Aren't we suppose to be the ones to ask you that? Who are you and why are you in the forest covered by our region?"

"R-Region?"

"Yes, you're currently here in our region. The Chaedovien Empire. What's your name?"

"NEVER, ever tell your real identity to strangers."

Mina was silent, thinking about what name she could use to tell them.

"I told you she came from the Craine Empire! She couldn't even say her own name–"

"Shaide."

Everyone was silent while Mina mentally facepalmed herself on how weird that name was.

"Ooh... that's such a unique name you got there but we're all sure you didn't came from us, you don't even know this place but... you're dressed just like us... how?"

"I... I can't tell you."

•••

"Eat this."

Mina looked up from staring at her wounded knees and found a tall girl, handling her a basket with grilled sweet potatos in it.

"Thank you."

She gladly took it from the latter, plastering a small smile.

"I know you're lying about your name."

Mina stopped midway from biting the sweet potato, literally frozing on her spot.

"You came from the Hithern Empire... didn't you? You're a royal blooded."

"N-No."

"But your eyes and sword says the opposite of it."

Mina had her eyes widen when the stranger showed her her own sword, mentally facepalming herself once again for bringing a wrong sword.

"Finish that food and I'll guide you on your way back there."

She placed the sword beside Mina before carefully leaving the hut to give her some privacy.

"Isn't she the one I encountered last night...?"


	2. 2

"We can separate here now..."

"Are you sure? That way leads you to the palace already..."

"Yeah... I-I work in the p-palace..."

"Really? So that means that you already saw how the Hidden Princess looks like? Is she beautiful?"

Mina smiled at her cuteness.

"I did saw her a lot of times already, but you know how I can't tell you anything about her, right?"

"Right. I'm sorry... and for the wound on your knee—"

"It's fine. Partly my fault as well. I hope this isn't the last time we'll see each other— Cloud."

Mina gave her a warm smile before turning her heels around and running as fast as she could to go back to the palace.

Tzuyu was then left confused on how the latter knew her nickname but she remembered that it was embroided on the clothes she's wearing right now.

•••

Princess Mina being back in the palace again, makes her kind of regret to came back so early but she can't blame herself, she might get caught if she stayed longer outside the palace.

She already even lost count on how she tried to escape but soon retreated as she felt guilty for sneaking out and it's more dangerous now that her Father added more guards around the palace.

"You seemed down lately..."

Her thoughts were cut off when her Mother entered her room and joined her from reminiscing the view on her balcony.

"I just... wanted to know what it looks like outside... I've been in the palace my whole life like I'm in a dungeon or something..."

"You know that it's for your safety, right?"

"I know... but why can't I still go out when people don't even know about my looks? I could always tell them a different name..."

"You really wanted to explore the outside, huh?"

Mina slowly nodded before looking away, she couldn't do an eye contact with her Mother.

"I'll convince your Father to let you atleast for once..."

A small smile appeared on Mina's face as she immediately hugged her Mother, thanking her continuously.

•••

Dressed in a disguise wearing clothes from the Chaedovien Empire, Mina happily skipped her way to the place she'd been longing for.

She pleaded their guards to stay a few meters away from her so that people won't notice, if ever they'll encounter one.

Reaching the Shaiden Falls, her mouth was agape in awe and satisfaction on how beautiful and mesmerizing the place is.

"Your highness, please remeber that you can't go any further from that big rock right there."

Mina frowned but soon slowly nodded on the instruction.

"Shaide..."

Looking at her side, she widely smiled as she met Cloud omce again.

"Cloud!"

She was so happy thay she immediately ran towards the girl and gave her a hug, making her guards alarmed and flustered on how should they act.

"It's nice to see you again, Shaide..."

Mina smiled and was about to talk again when a loud booming was heard, making them duck on the ground.

"Protect the Princess!"

One of the guards shouted as they ran towards where Mina and Tzuyu is, shielding the two.

"W-What's happening?!"

"The Craine Empire's once again trying to conquer our kingdom. We're not safe here, your highness..."

The general motioned some of the guards to take the Princess into a more safer place.

"Come with me."

Holding her sword on her left hand, she pulled Tzuyu with her using her other hand as they ran together, guards running alongside with them.

In the middle of running, they were block by guards and knights from the Craine Empire, making Tzuyu no choice but to pull Mina on the other side to get away from them.

"You're the Hidden Princess?!"

Tzuyu managed to ask as they just ran and ran, not caring on where it might take them.

"I am—"

"Well, hello there, our dear Hidden Princess..."

They both stopped from running as they were blocked by a muscular looking guy, smirking at them.

Tzuyu sensing it already, used her body to shield Mina but immediately left the moment more enemies were going on their way.

"Why are you doing this?! You are a royal blood and a trustworthy ally of ours!"

"Oh, that was before your Father killed my daughter so that you won't have a competance on being the next queen."

Mina was speechless, resisting her tears to fall.

Her Father killed her cousin? Her only bestfriend and partner in crime?

"Your Father killed my daughter so now, I have to kill his' too. Goodbye, my dear niece..."

She closed her eyes, accepting her faith already, she waited for the sword to stab her.

"Cloud!"

Mina had her eyes widen when the suppose to be stabbed sword for her was blocked by Tzuyu, resulting the latter to be the one stabbed instead while she stabbed her Uncle as well.

Losing her energy and coughing blood, Tzuyu let her body fall on the ground, Mina immediately kneeling beside her, holding her in her arms.

"Please hold on... we'll get help. Don't close your eyes, please!"

Mina sobbed as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks, her white dress was now covered by blood coming from Tzuyu's wound.

Though already having a hard time to breath and is still coughing blood, Tzuyu carefully held Mina's cheeks and wiped her cheeks.

"I-It... was an h-honor meeting and p-protecting... a— a r-royal blooded like you, your h-highness..."

"Don't speak anymore... we'll get some help from the guards, okay?"

With a smile plastered on her face, she lightly nodded before slowly closing her eyes, her hands on Mina's cheeks earlier was now on the ground.

"N-No no no— Cloud! Wake up! Please, wake up! CLOUD!"

She shook the latters body, tears still flowing down her cheeks but to no avail, Tzuyu wasn't breathing anymore.

"There you are..."

She didn't dare to look but just sobbed more, she could sense and see by her peripheral version that she is now sorrounded by Craine Empire's allies.

Carefully laying Tzuyu's body on the ground, she grabbed her sword as she slowly stood up, gripping her sword tightly.

"Seems like you lost a friend, YOUR HIGHNESS..."

One of them mocked, making Mina's blood boil, resulting her to attack each of them one by one.

She screamed in pain as one of them gave her a wound on her arm but that didn't stop her to fight, to fight for justice and to fight for Cloud.

A royal blood's love and anger can be so strong that they will do anything which can cause them such things and in Mina's case, it was danger.


End file.
